Fox Among Spirits
by inukora
Summary: What if Naruto was transported too the world of bleach and was there from the beginning rated M so I can do what ever the hell i want
1. prolong

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach but if I did there would be a lot less filler

Starts at the village end

Speech: Normal / _Thought _/_**Kyuubi**_

prolong

"All right Naruto lets finish this **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**" said Sasuke with cured chidori full charged in hand. "I can't let you do this Sasuke **I WILL STOP YOU!**" said with demonic rasengan fully charged. They jumped forward and yell "**CHIDORI!**" "**RASENGAN!**" the two clashed. Then a giant ball of energy surrounded them both but some thing unexpected happen. A second tail appeared and the rasengan doubled in side and shot Sasuke into the rock wall stuck in a crater and out cold. Then the giant ball of energy close swallowing Naruto with it. When Kakashi finally arrived he saw two craters in the smaller one was Sasuke but larger one was in the waterfall. It was five times bigger then the one Sasuke was stuck in but the weird part was that there was on wreckage in looked like in was just ripped out of the river. Kakashi looked around then though _"Where's Naruto?"_

About 30 mile from Karakura town a bright light appeared and just as quickly vanished leaving behind a pile of rocks with Naruto at the top of the pile. "OW! What the hell just happened." "_**We got suck into another dimension." **_"What who's there and why do sound familiar?" "_**Its Kyuubi you idiot." **_"KYUUBI?" _**"First quiet down second just think and I'll hear you thoughts and before you ask the seal is holding strong" **__"sorry so what where saying?"__** "we're in another dimension and…" … "**__Kyuubi?"__** "I just realized I've been here before" **__"what no way" __**"I'm the demon king you idiot I travel through hundreds of dimensions but this one is the one I hide my sword in" **__"you have a sword but you're a giant fox" __**I have a human form, I just like my fox form better"**__ "ok so bout this sword" __**"kid I know what your think and you can have it just give me a second…"**_ Naruto sat there for a while waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting. "DAMN IT KYUUBI" _**"Okay I got in you see that village other there?"**__ " The one while the big buildings?" __**yes head in that direction for 20 mile and the way I'll teach you a jutsu to seal the sword okay"**_

Time skip1 hour later

"_Okay I'm here but some thing feels weird"__** "ignore it look for a tree large tree on top of a cave" **__"I see it so it's in the cave" __**"no you idiot it's the tree"**__ "ok and stop calling me an idiot" __**"then stop being an idiot now the tree do the hand signs dragon, dog, ox, dragon, put your right hand on the tree and said awaken Akuma"**_ Naruto did as he was told and suddenly the tree started glowing and reshaped into a katana but instead of the normal guard there was golden fox head mouth open wide with the blade coming out of its mouth. "cool"_** "yes very cool now if you'll excuse me in going back to sleep"**_ _"but what should I do"_ _**"go into that village and look around but don't use any ninja stuff" "**__ok" _then he seal Akuma away into his left arm

Naruto walk through Karakura town amazed at what he saw and quickly learn what a car was and to stay out of its way. "Wow this place is amazing." Then he heard a horn and he looked and saw a girl not pay attention to where she was going a car about to hit her. Without thinking he used his ninja speed and got her out of the way and end up on the side walk holding her bridal style Naruto look down at her and said "hey are you ok" "yes thank you but who are you?" "My names Naruto Uzumaki and what's your name?" "It Orihime Inoue nice to meet you"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach I hate disclaimers so this is the last one for this story

Speech: Normal / _Thought _/_**Kyuubi**_ /** Hollow**

Chapter 1

Time skip: 3 years

It was a normal Thursday like all the any other for Naruto as he walked to Orihime's house on his way to school dressed in his school uniform. It the past 2 year they had become great friends and always went to school together and today was one exception. He arrived and docked on the door. "Hey Orihime you ready." "Hey Naruto I'm ready lets go" as they walk together Naruto as thought back to 3 year ago. To him be blasted here was the best thing happen to him. Sure at first year he tried to get home but found he like it there better.

Half way to school they stopped at Tatsuki's house where they got the usual greeting. "UZUMAKI!" as Tatsuki attack with a right hock which Naruto dodged, followed by a right turning kick, followed by a back kick with her left leg which she turn into a hocking kick then landed in a fighting stance. Of course she didn't come close to hitting him. "Damn it I can never hit you I swear it's like you a ninja." said Tatsuki. "Cool Naruto's a ninja… where did he go" said Orihime. "NINJA!" Naruto yelled as grabbed her shoulder "AHHH!" she yelled before her saw it was Naruto "Hahaha that was a good one Naruto" laugh Tatsuki "that's not funny" "oh come on Orihime it was a joke please forgive me," Naruto pleaded "Okay but you'll eat lunch with me today right?" "Sure I'd like that."

It was lunchtime and, as always, Naruto kept his promise. He sat there eating instant ramen, and thanking god this world had ramen, Tatsuki was siding to his left eating rice, and Orihime sat to his right eating the strange crap she always. Then Tatsuki asked "So Orihime did you finish that project for the teacher?" "Yea" she said as she pulled out a picture she draw. It was a picture of her but as a robot. "Orihime you were draw your self in the future" said Tatsuki "I think its cool Mecha-hime vs. my…" he pulled his picture out it was his head on a Godzilla body "Nar-zilla!" "I SWEAR IT LIKE YOU TWO SHEAR A BRAIN!" Tatsuki yelled "Hahahahahahaha" both Orihime and Naruto laughed "Why are you two laughing?" "I told you it would be funny" "You were right Naruto" "You mean you guys plan this?" "The king of pranks strikes again" laughed Orihime. "Oh that reminds me I wont be coming to school tomorrow I have to take care of a problem with a fox I have to take care of but I should be back on Monday." said Naruto "Oh that's too bad" said Tatsuki "AH you not going to hurt it are you" "No I'm just go to take back to the forest about 30 mile away from town" "Okay as long as you don't hurt it" _"she's so pure it's amazing" __**"True she would make a great mate for you"**__ "Shut up Kyuubi."_

Time Skip: next day 4am 30 miles from Karakura town

"_Why did we have to come out here today?" __**"I'll explain it one more time, we're here to establish a connection with the fox dimension. We've been waiting for the dimensional barrier to weaken enough so we can create a new and permanent link to the fox dimension which is also experiencing the same dimensional fluctuation or do you feel like waiting another 80 year for the next window of synchronization?" **__"No I'll do it but what about the other two dimensions you told me about?" __**"They're strongly linked to this dimension to this one so the summoning will still work but it will just take more chakra but it will still work the same" "**__Cool will I be able to summon toads?" __**"No you'll**__**have to wait another 70 years before a connection with this world and the toad summoning dimension can be established."**__ "Oh that's to bad. What about training with Akuma maybe we can get the secondary release stage."__** "Naruto you just learn the first release stage 16 months ago and only mastered it last month, you'll have to train for another 2 months before your ready" **__"okay lets get started." "__**Ok establishing the connection will take 8 hours so let start." **_

Time skip: 1pm with Ichigo and Uryuu

"I'm glad you could except my challenge Ichigo." said Uryuu "Yea so what's this all about?" asked Ichigo "It's simple I am going to prove that a Quincy is superior to a Soul Reaper." "And how do you plan to do that?" "Its simple which ever one of us kills the most Hollows is the one who wins" "as fun as that sounds if you haven noticed there aren't that many hollows in town" "Yes but that what this is for." Uryuu said as he took out what looked like a ring "what is that?" asked Ichigo "This is a lure for Hollows when activated it will spread spirit particles in to the air and these particles attract Hollows like a moth to a flame." "Your insane. "Well then lets begin." "DON'T DO IT!" Ichigo yell but it was to late as Uryuu crashed the ring. "It has begun." Said Uryuu.

With Naruto1:30pm 30 mile from Karakura town

Still a little tired from connecting two dimensions Naruto was starting to make his way back to Karakura town when he sensed something _"Kyuubi do you sense that?" __**"Yes I do the chakra in the air just increased slightly but its nothing to…" **__…… "Kyuubi?" __**"Naruto get back to the school now I'll explain on the way."**__ "Okay" _Naruto started run as fast as me could _"okay I'm at full speed now what's going go." __**"Do you remember that creator with the skull like face that you killed about 4 months ago the one no one else could see?" **__"Yes what about it?" __**"Well hundreds of them just appeared out of no where." **__"What? Do you thing it has something to do with the increased chakra in the air?" __**"It makes sense it most likely attracting the to the city and they seem to be attracted to people with higher then normal chakra levels and a number of people at your school have that." **__" Oh no ORIHIME!" _ That was Naruto's last thought before speeding towards the school.

Meanwhile with Orihime at 2pm

"I miss Naruto and now Ichigo and Chad have gone missing too." Wined Orihime "I know, I mean I don't care as much about Ichigo and Chad they've been doing this a lot lately but I never realized how boring this place is without Naruto to liven it up." This conversation carried on as they walked just onside the school while a Hollow was sneaking around knocking out student and absorbing their spirit energy. At first just one by one but was getting ready for a mass attach.

"Oh damn it I forgot my books back in class." Said Tatsuki "Its okay we'll just go back and get them." As Orihime said that she felt something dark from the school. "Oh we'll just get them Monday they probably lock up by now" "oh come on let's at least go look." "Tatsuki." Orihime pleaded but Tatsuki was already on her way but as she got there she everyone on the ground seemingly out cold. "What happen?" asked Tatsuki "I don't know but maybe we should go get help" Orihime said trying to get them out of there. "Yea lets go get some help." **"Well what do we have here" **said a dark voice **"A couple of stragglers" **they turned and they saw what looked like a skull with vines growing out of it "Tatsuki do you see that" "yea looks like some weird plant." "**HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PLANT TAKE THIS"** It said as three vines which Tatsuki dodged "You chose the wrong person to attack if that's all you got" "**That all I needed"** Tatsuki was confused be that until she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder she looked and what look like a seed was stuck in she shoulder "damn it" was all she said before she hit the ground "TATSUKI!" Orihime yelled "What did you do to her?" **"It's that seed on her is suck her energy dry and I a couple of minutes she will be sucked dry and will die and the only way to stop it is to kill me HAHAHA"** suddenly Orihime's spirit energy exploded and swirled around her like a vortex of energy **"What's this?" **the Hollow asked as one of its vine was cut off. **"Ah so I see you were hiding some power after all" ** "I would let you kill Tatsuki. This time, this time it my turn to protect her." She said as her energy materialized into six fairies. "**You'll protect her with those things flying around you?"** Orihime paused and looked around her. "What why are there little fairies flying around" "we the materialized form other and you spirit which only one can see" spoke the blond fairies "Well maybe people like Ichigo and Naruto can see us" "Ichigo and Naruto" "yes it's because of them that we were born." "Now is not the time for this," said the black fairy "We're in a battle we need to explain to her how to use her power and the incantations." "Incantations?" asked Orihime who was still not sure what was going on. "Yes incantations," Said the purple one "first defense first say our names and create an outer shield to repel attacks I am Hinagiku" "I'm Lily," "and I am Baigon,", **"Enough of this"** the Hollow yelled as it stop out more seed bombs "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily Santen Kesshun I reject!" she yelled as the three turned into a triangle of light appeared and blocked the seeds **"WHAT?" **"Wow that was very good now lets fix up your friend I am Shonou and she's Ayame together we create an inner shield that repels damage done in a limited area" "Okay Shonou, Ayame Souten Kishun I reject" Orihime said as a bubble of light surrounded Tatsuki and started healing the damage. Orihime was relieved when she saw the seed vanish "Hey don't get to comfortable we're not done yet," said the black fairy "Its time to attack, my names Tsubaki I breaks into the enemy to set up a shield inside and split them in two." "Okay Tsubaki Koten Zanshun I reject" when she said that Tsubaki flow into the Hollow where a wall of light appeared and sliced it in half "yes I did it" Orihime said as she sat on the ground but still awake. "Looks like she tired from using us all." "Yes and our presence is continuing to drain her" "if she use us again it will kill her" "then we better go." And with that said they turned back into hair clips.

And there she sat, resting, until she hear a roar of a hollow **"Well what do we have there" **said Hollow 1** "Looks like a tasty meal"** said Hollow 2. Orihime looked and saw 30 hollow and had the look of true fear. She tried to summon her power but couldn't do it. **"I get this one you guys can have the rest" **Hollow 1 as it reached for Orihime and was about to grab her when a beam of spinning blue energy hit the hollow in the head, killing it instantly. **"WHAT" **"looks like made it here just in time." "**What who are you?"** suddenly a 15 year old boy in a black pants, shirt and a black trench coal with orange flame with Akuma on his back "The names Naruto Uzumaki and if you think I'm going to let you kill the most important person in the world to me then you got another thing coming." "Naruto?" "Hey Orihime are you ok?" "Yes I'm ok but how did you do that?" "I know you have a lot of questions Orihime and I'm more then happy to answer them but first just a let me take care of these guys okay?" to which Orihime nodded **"You think you can take caAHHH" **was all was said until he was hit by a spinning blue beam of energy. "Did like it I call it Rasengan Burst us like it" said Naruto hand still extended "Now I'm going to count to ten and which ever one of you is still there die and if you even try to attack anyone you die, 1" the hollows started to look worried a human that could kill them in an instant was something to be feared "2" out of no 20 Hollows attack him. "3" He quickly graded Akuma and sliced all 20 of them in half "4" that was all it took for the remaining 8 Hollows to start running.

Naruto then turned to Orihime and said "when looks like I took care of that" he looked towards a tree and continued "Oh and who every you are you can come out you leaking chakra like an old pipe" at this a man with a striped hat came out "So you found me and my names Kisuke Urahara but just call me Urahara, I see you took care of those Hollows" "So that's what they're called" "Yes, oh it's called spirit energy not chakra" "Same thing different name, so you're there for Orihime?" "Yes I am" "and you expect me to just let you take her" "Yes" "Yea we're not doing going that where she goes I go." Said Naruto sword pointed at Urahara and eyes turned demon fox red ready to protect Orihime on moments notice"Okay okay" Urahara said waving his hands infront of him "just put the sword away" " I'm good thanks" "Very well, there's bridge in Karakura Shopping Center that over looks over Karakura Community Park be there in 45 minutes and all will become clear, okay later." he said and then disappear "Good that give me enough time to tell you every thing"

Time skip: 30 minutes later

Naruto had just finished telling Orihime everything the leaf, being a ninja, and even Kyuubi. "So your telling me that you're a ninja form another dimension and that you have a demon fox seal inside you" "Yes," Naruto answered sadly "if, if you hate me now I, I understand" he said as he started to turn but Orihime did something unexpected. She run up and hug him "Or-Orihime?" "Naruto I could never hate you you're my best friend" she said with tears in her eyes. "Nothing could make me hate you." she cried as she buried her head into his chest. "Thank you" Naruto said as he hugged her back. "Thank you." They staid like that for a few minutes until Naruto said "Well we should get going" "your right" she said as she looked at her watch. "Oh no we only have 10 minutes to get 10 miles" "Don't worry we'll make it in time just hop on me back we'll make it in no time." "Okay" Orihime said as she got on his back "lets go"

End for this chapter and I'm going to skip the Menos because It doesn't have any bearing of this story but it will turn out the same as in the Bleach series.


	3. Chapter 2

Speech: Normal /_ thought_ / _**Kyuubi **_

Chapter 2

Time skip: 3 week later

It was Saturday and Naruto was training Orihime to use her new powers in the forest 30miles out. "That was great Orihime, let's take a brake" "Ok, but now you said you would show me you powers." Said Orihime with stars in her eyes. "Okay lets see what to start with? Oh I know" as soon as he said that he made a cross shape hand sign then said "Shadow Clone Jutsu" when he said that over 20 Narutos appeared "Wow so many Narutos but are they real" "Sort of they are real, they can cause real damage and can do anything I can do but they are dispelled from one good hit" "That's so cool." "Okay what's next?" said Naruto as he dispelled the Shadow Clones "Got it you remember the rasengan burst right" "yes that's the one you used to save me." "Well this," he said as he formed a blue ball of spinning energy and showed it to her "Is the rasengan its closer ranger attack then the rasengan burst but it has over 3 times the power of the rasengan burst" "cool" she said as she tried to touch in but Naruto pulled in away "Don't touch it, it could blow your finger off" "Sorry." Orihime pouted, "It's ok let see I'll show you one more jutsu, but what to show you" _**"Why don't you show our mate the summoning jutsu?" **__"Okay first of all she's not my mate but you right the summoning jutsu would be a good one to show her"__** "Oh come on kid you and I both know you like her more then that pink haired bitch and this ones a total vixen" **__"SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI!" _ "Naruto?" said Orihime who was a little worried "W-What?" "You spaced out there for a minute" "Oh sorry" "Its ok so you said you had one more jutsu to show me." "Oh yes and I think you going to like this one." Then he bite his thumb and then thrusts his hand towards the ground and yells "Summoning Jutsu" followed by a poof of smoke to reveal a small 7 tailed fox the size of a house cat "Good day lord Uzumaki." Said the small fox "Oh so cute" streaked Orihime as she pick the fox and started hugging the fox "A talking fox" "Skyu this is Orihime Inoue, Orihime this is Skyu" "Lord Uzumaki is it okay for your mate to be hugging me?" "Mate?" asked Orihime _**"HAHAHAHA IT'S TOO BEAUTIFUL." **_"SHE'S NOT MY MATE SHYU!" "Naruto what does this fox mean by mate?" "Well, um, you see, um" "Naruto?" "Well, you see, mate for a fox means some one you care deeply for and who cares deeply about you" "Is that so, then I guess I am you mate." "WHAT?" yelled Naruto backing away slightly and doing his impression of a tomato "Yes I mean of coarse I care about you you're my best friend" "Okay let me try again a mate in fox terms means the one your married to in human terms" "Oh" said Orihime doing her impression of a tomato. "I see um" "Yea um" this continued as they slowly made there way towards each other with the fox now sitting in a tree near by just watching them. They then turn to each other looking into each other's eyes slowly inching there way towards each other their lips were about to meet for the first time and then "ORIHIME, ORIHIME WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a tall man _"damn it," _thought Naruto _"so close."_

"Orihime there you are" "oh hey Chad how's your training going" asked Orihime "its fine but Yoruichi is a, strange one." "What do you mean Chad?" asked Naruto "Chad let's not forget why we are here" said a black cat "So you must be Yoruichi its nice to meet you." Said Naruto "That's it not "AHH A TALKING CAT" or something like that" asked Yoruichi "No not really, Hey Skyu." "Yes lord Uzumaki." "As you can see I'm use to talking animals, and don't let he fool you he can grow to 10 stories high is faster than a bullet train, and I don't know if you're really a cat this could be a simple transformation" "simple?" asked Yoruichi "Yes I'll show you, transform." As soon as he said that as explosion of smoke and when the show cleared it revealed a second Yoruichi "See simple" cat Naruto said in Yoruichi's voice "That's so cool do me next." Said Orihime jumping up and down "Okay, transform" and then an Orihime replaced the second Yoruichi "That's so cool" said Orihime "Yes very cool but we have more important things to talk about, it's Rukia she's been taken to the soul society so I'm taking Orihime to train her." "Yea I don't thing so she's being trained by me" "we don't have time for this she's training with Chad and I" "NO," yelled Orihime stopping everyone from arguing and stair at her "I'm going to train with Naruto, I mean he's already training me for 3 weeks so I'm going to keep training with him but thanks for the offer." "Fine you have 3 weeks to be ready, come on Chad" and that as all that was said before Chad and Yoruichi walked off leaving Naruto and Orihime alone "well lets get started" said Orihime. "Yes lets, now remember when you fighting you done have to kill you opponent just make to so they can't fight."

Time Skip: 3 weeks at Urahara's shop

Chad, Ichigo, and Uryuu where all waiting outside the shop waiting with Yoruichi "So who are we waiting for" asked Ichigo "We're waiting for Orihime and Naruto" "who's Naruto?" asked Uryuu "he's one of Orihime's friends him sure you sensed he's power" said Ichigo "On I haven't the only ones with abnormally high spirit energy levels was you, Chad, and Orihime" "That's because I'm really good at hiding my power" they all turned to see Naruto and Orihime appear in a poof of swirling white smoke atop a 5 tailed fox the size of a horse "I mean I am a ninja stealth is what I do, oh and thanks for the ride Skyu." he said as he and Orihime got off Skyu. "Happy to help Lord Uzumaki if that is all I will take my leave." "Yes that's all thank you Skyu." Skyu then bowed his and vanished in another poof of smoke "How did you do that" "I'll explain later now lets go." But then Naruto saw Uryuu and sensed his energy and realized that he was the one that that started the Hollow attack and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him "Naruto what are you doing" "This ASSHOLE is the reason all those Hollows attacked and the reason you and Tatsuki almost died" said Naruto "Oh okay 10 more hits then I'll heal him" said Orihime with a smile.

Time Skip: 2 hour walking to Kuukaku (I'm skipping to the gate thing because I don't like it)

"I still wonder what Kuukaku looks like" said Orihime "Orihime remember what I taught you, what some one looks like is unimportant its their actions and, in this case, strength that are important and from the power I'm sensing I would suggest staying on your guard" said Naruto "Okay but I still don't get how you can be always on your guard and yet always looked so relaxed" "Years of practice but you'll get there someday." "Naruto are you always so suspicious of people?" asked Ichigo "I'm a ninja and Kakashi taught me that ever a child can kill the mighty dragon if the dragon is caught off guard" said Naruto "We're here." said Yoruichi "How the hell is at my door step unannounced!" said an angry women with a bandana on her black see saw Yoruichi and screamed "YORUICHI!" and picked up and hug Yoruichi.

(1 freak out and discussion later) in the cannon

"So let me see if I got this straight," said Naruto "You saying that the area we want to get into is surrounded by an energy absorbing barrier and to get us through it your going to shoot us out of a cannon surrounded by a ball of energy?" "Yes." said Yoruichi "I see and no one has a problem with this" "No" said everyone else "okay lets go." And then everyone put their hand on the ore and focused their energy and the energy ball form then they waited for a minute and then boom they where launched out of the cannon then Kuukaku's brother started chanting "Ichigo your energy is to high" said Naruto "okay" he said lowering his energy "still to high" "okay" lowering his energy again and this happened again and again and again and again … and again "Would you be quiet" said Kuukaku's brother "I need concentration or we..." "Shut up" said Ichigo "what did you say" "I said shut up" as the two idiots bickered the ball of energy hit the barrier and expanded "What's going on are we stuck" asked Orihime "No we're caught in a vortex of energy but its about to explode everyone grab a partner" Yoruichi was with Ichigo and Kuukaku's brother but Uryuu and Chad where to far to reach anyone "ORIHIME!" "NARUTO!" _"I HAVE TO REACH HER" _then he had in that he use his shadow clone to hurl himself towards Orihime and just as he reached her the energy vortex exploded sending every one in 4 directions which was see by every one in the barrier.

And we end this chapter here


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach

I'm being told by a friend that I still have to do this disclaimer crap so please don't sew because I have not cash

"Normal"

"_thought"_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "ORIHIME!" screamed Naruto as he grabbed her as the fell to the ground "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" as he said that Naruto and Orihime were surrounded by a ball of 50 clones just as they hit the ground with a large poof of smoke that filled a half a mile area. "cough cough thanks cough Naruto." "its okay Orihime" Orihime and Naruto stood up "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" yelled random man number 1 "I THINK IT CAME FROM OVER HERE" yelled random man number 2 "IT PROBABLY THE INTRUDERS LETS GET THEM" yelled random man number 3 "there seems to be about 20 of them and if we fight them it will attract even more of them and stronger fighters" said Naruto "Then what do we do Naruto?" asked Orihime "its okay Orihime I a plan" "really whats the plan?" "it's simple Orihime we..." at this point he grabbed Orihime into his arms "RUN LIKE HELL!" and with that said he took off running as fast as he could "THAT'S YOUR PLAN!" said Orihime and that was all that was said as they run using the smoke from the clones as a cover.

Time skip: 10 minutes and 10 miles later

"that was close." said Naruto "but Naruto you could have beaten them" said Orihime "maybe but even I have limits and now that I've taken the time to sense whats around here its a good thing" "what do you mean Naruto" "Orihime take a second to feel the area like I taught you" "okay" Orihime then took a meditation sitting position and formed a ram hand sight. She felt the air and ground around her as the energy around her flowed through her as her body began to glow blue as the air swirled around her, and then it quickly rushed into her body and then released a pulse of energy that acted like a radar "ahh" said Orihime "do you sense them Orihime" "yes and one of them is twice as strong as Ichigo which makes him about even with you without Kyuubi's help" "good and you increased you range by about 12% good work Orihime" to which Orihime responded by blushing and scratching the back of her head "you might be right but there are 13 others that are all at least 10 time stronger than that, but there's I'm worried about he's about 50 time stronger then me and his energy feels ancient so however it is we can assume that he is powerful with year upon years of experience so we should avoid him" _"Kyuubi what do you think" __**"I think you right to avoid he" **__"Kyuubi it sounds like your not telling something"__** "its most likely nothing but I feel as if I know that energy for some reason but it can't be him" **__"can't be who" __**"never mind it's nothing" **__"KYUUBI" _ "okay so what do we do now" "aah well aah well first I said we beat the crap out of who every is coming here and get some information about this place" "why don't we go find Ichigo and the others" "because we don't know where they are, I was never around they enough to memorize their energy signatures to be able to find them at this distends, you I can find easy but with so many other signatures and my poor knowledge of their signatures we would most likely run into the enemy" at this Orihime hung her head "and besides their all strong so we just have to believe in their strange" "right" as she said this a giant man appeared and tried to cut her in half but before he could Naruto appeared and blocked his attack with Akuma "ha you know its not nice to hit a lady" said Naruto "so you have some skill but it doesn't matter for you see I am Jiroubo Ikkazaka 4th Seat of squad 7 and I will be you executioner" "so you talk big but can you back it up" with that said Naruto and Jiroudo separated "very well kid lets see how you react to this open your wings and fly Tsunzakigarasu" with that said his sword separate into many pieces resemble some sort of shuriken and become airborne "this is my Zanpakutou this is why I am call Jiroudo of the wind scythe" "so you into names well I guess I can come up with a name, shadow clone jutsu" and with that the area was filled with smoke with only Naruto in Jiroudo sight "so you intend to use this smoke to confuse me well it wont work" said Jiroudo "so Jiroudo of the wind scythe you can call me Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as the the smoke cleared revealing over 100 Naruto clones "THE ONE MAN ARMY!" said all the Narutos in perfect unison with fox like grins on there faces _**"nice name kid it fits you well"**__ "thanks Kyuubi"_at this point Jiroudo back up in fear "w-w-w-what the h-hell are you" said Jiroudo looking like he was going to piss his pants in pure fear "so Jiroudo I have a few questions about this place that I think you as the 4th seat of squad 7 can answer so lets start the interrogation shell we" and with that the beating began "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

time skip: 55 minutes, 1mile, and 1 hell of a beating later

"Naruto was that really necessary I mean just leaving him like that?" asked Orihime "Orihime only you would defend a man that just tried to kill you and we can't have him reporting us, and besides he'll live, more importantly we learned a lot and there's the squad 11 barracks and just like he said its empty" "so are we really going to steal their cloths?" "yes and there they are"

time skip: 5 minutes in some random road

Naruto and Orihime where just walking around dressed like soul reapers (what soul reaper just sounds cooler to me) "I can't believe someone just left their sword there" said Orihime "I can't you were going to change while I was in the same room, honestly it like you forgot your a girl" Naruto said with a blush "so that's why you turned into a tomato" she paused and that blushed with a smirked "why Naruto I didn't realize you found me that attractive" "why Orihime if I didn't know any better you would said you were flirting with me" "maybe I am" said Orihime as she playfully stuck out her tongue while blushing which in turn caused Naruto to blush ever so slightly. "HEY YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE" yelled random man 1 out of a group of 5 men to which they stopped "remember Orihime play it cool, Orihime follow me lead and let me do the talking, we both know your not a good liar" said Naruto "okay" said Orihime "you two identify your self's" "yes sir Naruto Uzumaki of squad 11" "Orihime Inoue same squad" "if that's true then what are you doing over here" didn't you see that huge explosion over there we got separated from our squad because of it and we've been trying to find our squad ever sense"said Naruto pointing to the spot where he are Orihime first landed "okay I believe you because you look like you have some strong desire to fight me but she look like she wouldn't hurt a fly" said random man 1 "hahaha" laughed Naruto "and what's so funny punk" "i wouldn't under estimate her" "and why is that" "because she is the true essence of fire at least with hollows" "what does that mean" "it means that she is beautiful to look at from a far but get to close and your going to get burned" "well maybe I should test that" with that said the man pulled out his sword to which Orihime run behind Naruto and pretended to be scared "like I said her fighting fury only applies to hollows any thing else and she loses the will to fight, in fact the whole reason she was put on squad 11 was in the hopes that being around the captain would cause that fury to grow" "and how is it that you know so much" "we were friends back at the academy and were luck enough to be put on the same squad" "well if that's all true then you wont mind if I check with you captain?" "you do realize that Kenpachi Zaraki is the captain of squad 11 you don't really think he would waste his time on weaklings like us do you?" asked Naruto "he does that a point" said random man 2 "shut up I..."he was interrupted when Naruto yelled and pointed behind the group of man "HEY, ITS ONE OF THE INTRUDERS GET HIM" sure enough there was Uryuu he looked pale and then ran away with the 5 men chasing him. Orihime was was about to step in when Naruto stopped just as the men rounded the corner "Naruto why did you stop me we have to help Uryuu" said Orihime "but that wasn't Uryuu that was just a shadow clone made to look like Uryuu and note just any shadow clone lets see here, in 3...2...1...0" as soon as Naruto said 0 an explosion sent the 5 men shooting in 5 different directions and then he looked at her with a fox grin "hahaha the king of pranks strike again" laughed Orihime "haha okay Orihime lets keep moving we got a lot of ground to cover hopefully the others with come to the same conclusion as we did and head for the tower so lets not keep them waiting" and with that they started making their way to the tower

sorry this took so long to post guys me computer broke and I had to get a new one and with school coming up I'll be luck to update once a month but I'll try and on a side note for all those who are thinking, because of think and all other chapters, that "hey Naruto couldn't do that back in his dimension" remember he has been training for 3 years with Kyuubi a demon older that man itself. I reread the last 3 chapter and felt I was unclear about that and for all of you waiting for a real battle that lasts for more then 2 or 3 lines don't worry its coming.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer:

Naruto:"why am I doing this again?

Inukora:"because I am the author which basically makes me god to you at this point and I'm bored with these stupid disclaimers so you do it"

Naruto:"so what if I done"

Inukora:"then I'll write Sakura back in to the story and make this a Sakura/Naruto fic"

Naruto:"you wouldn't dare"

Inukora:"I have a pen in my hand"

_**Kyuubi:"kid do it he's not bluffing"**_

Inukora:"well Naruto"

Naruto:"Inukora doesn't own Naruto or Bleach and he's an evil bastard"

Inukora:"I heard that just for that on ramen for the rest of this chapter"

Naruto:"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

you guys most likely figured out that I'm only following Naruto and Orihime, that is because all other events that are happening are basically the same as the anime/manga, there both basically the same for the soul society arc, and I don't want to spoil this arc for those who haven't see it yet because this is one of the best arcs in the series and I'll most likely keep doing this until they reach Rukia and remember in this story Kyuubi is an inter dimensional being that has been training Naruto for 3 years so things from other anime may or may not show up

"Normal"

"_Thought"_

"_**Kyuubi"**_

Time skip: 12 hours and 20 miles from the tower

We find Naruto and Orihime walking around in some random corridor about 65 mile away from the white tower literally hiding in plain sight. They had a few in counters but got out of all of them relatively the same way as the first all the with making their way to the white tower.

"hey Naruto is there a reason use keep using an Uryuu clone as a distraction?" asked Orihime "yes there are some reasons" said Naruto. After waiting a couple of seconds Orihime spoke up "are you going to tell me what they are?" "well for one he looks like a fast runner, second he sticks out like a sore thumb, but mostly I like to watch him run in fear" "I thought you said you forgive he for the hollow mess" "oh I forgave him but he's still a prick" "but you said you would fight by his side" "just because we're allies don't mean I like the guy" _"hey Kyuubi I've been wondering something" __**"what's that" **__"that last guy it changed like Akuma" __**"oh that well I did model Akuma after the Zanpakutou the these soul reapers use so it's basically the same as one of then" **__"AND YOU JUST LEFT IT THERE" __**"Naruto most people can't use energy at all and even then unless you know where the tree is and the hand signs and password its just a normal tree plus people in this dimension don't know hand signs" **__"so I'm I correct to assuming that they have a second release" __**"yes" **__"I still don't like it"_

"HALT" said a man with a bamboo helmet covering his head "identify yourselves now" he continued "yes captain Sajin Komamura I'm Naruto Uzumaki of squad 11 and this is Orihime Inoue same squad" said Naruto "so you know of me?" "i make a point to learn about the captains so I know who to go to for help and the one captain to avoid all together" "really and whose the one to avoid all together?"

"captain Mayuri Kurotshuchi of squad 13" "so your the intruders" "w-what" "Mayuri Kurotshuchi is captain of squad 12 not 13"

"ha I didn't think I could fool a captain but I still have my mission"said Naruto unsheathing his sword he got his sword in front of him just in time to block Sajin's attack but the attack was to strong and pushed Naruto back 15 feet into a wall with dust surrounding he said "ha I see you have average speed but you have lots of power behind those attacks that I can deal with" as he said this he point his sword at Sajin but only the tip of the sword could be seen through the dust "awaken" and with that the blade glow a bight light as the dust swirled around the blade like a whirlpool "Akuma" suddenly a bright flash dispersed the dust whirlpool and in place of the original blade was a golden 5 foot long, 1 foot wide, and 6 inch thick blade that looked like one of Kyuubi's fangs the guard was a much larger fox head and the hilt was replace by a large golden fox tail "so your Zanpakutou name is demon" "yes it is, so, are you ready" that was all that was before he attacked with Sajin just barely able to block and as soon as the blades collided a crater from under Sajin's feet then Naruto then spun his body and hit Sajin in the head with a turning kick distracting Sajin long enough to swing his blade at the opposite side of Sajin's head but as it hit Saijn's bamboo helmet he duck quickly and jumping back leaving his bamboo helmet behind revealing his fox like head _**"so I was right" **__"about what"__** "he's half fox" **__"is that ever possible" __**"remember**__**when a fox gains it's 8**__**th**__** tail it gains the ability to take a human form and if such a fox was to have a child with a human mate then that child would be born in between the fox and human states but this state in usually unstable so most die before the age of 3 but to see one that reach adulthood, that is rare as the soul is normally torn in two" **__"so what do you suggest" "__**beat him but try not to kill him and be careful people with fox blood are born stronger then though without" **__"got it" _"I was wondering why you wore a bamboo helmet know I know the part fox" said Naruto "yes and let me guess now the you know you will now swear to kill me because I'm an evil beast" "no, nothing has changed" "What" "when two beings engage in combat age, gender, lineage, states, and even race are all irrelevant the only things that matter are their strength, intelligence, speed, power, and stamina because only these can truly decide a one on one battle" "well then lets continue" with that Sajin attacked swinging down only for Naruto to dodge swing for the head as Sajin jump back only for a pulse of red energy to fly off the sword at him and Sajin was sent fling in to the wall. "Now the fight can real begin"

**I'm sorry guy but this new chapter will take a while because I'm having trouble deciding where I'm going with this and I working on an Eva story**** and I can't promise that it will be worth it but I'll try but so sorry guys be back as so as I figure out where I'm going with this **


End file.
